The invention relates in general to fluid dispensers and in particular to a new and useful device for supplying anesthetic dispensing systems with liquid anesthetics from one or more storage vessels.
A similar device is described in the application No. P 34 01 923.5 which has not yet issued as a patent. The device for admixing liquid anesthetics into the respiratory gas to be supplied to the patient is indicated, which contains several anesthetic tanks filled with the respective anesthetic. Each individual anesthetic tank is connected via its own feed line to an anesthetic switching means. When changing from one anesthetic to another, the switching means connects the respective anesthetic feed line with a pump which guides the anesthetic to the anesthetic vaporizer.
Such an anesthetic pool in several anesthetic tanks to be disposed in the anesthesia apparatus requires adequate space in the anesthesia apparatus, which cannot be utilized for other purposes when only one or also two anesthetics are used, since the other tanks, though present, are not needed. The filling of the anesthetic tanks must occur directly at the anesthesia apparatus, so that an undesirably long down time of the entire apparatus must be accented, as use of the apparatus must be interrupted while it is being filled.
The leaks of anesthetic, inevitable during filling, pollute the ambient atmosphere and hence affect personnel operating the apparatus. The switching means provided for automatic switching from one anesthetic tank to another is another apparatus part requiring additional space in the anesthesia apparatus.